


Слишком знаменит, чтобы оставаться девственником

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Virgin James, school boys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Джеймс вошёл в спальню мрачный как туча. Ремус и Питер видели его таким слишком часто, и предпочли бы отправиться по постелям, пока не зашел разговор о поттеровском свидании, которое, похоже, закончилось полным провалом





	Слишком знаменит, чтобы оставаться девственником

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too popular to still be a virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908480) by [kubrickpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter). 

> Бета перевода: shiraz  
Гамма перевода: Лис
> 
> Перевод выполнен на фест "Карта Мародёров" на форуме Polyjuice Potion (2011)

Джеймс вошёл в спальню мрачный как туча. Ремус и Питер видели его таким слишком часто, и предпочли бы отправиться по постелям, пока не зашел разговор о поттеровском свидании, которое, похоже, закончилось полным провалом.

Но, конечно же, Питер просто обожал нарываться на неприятности.

— Как всё прошло? — невинно поинтересовался он.

Джеймс, стягивая футболку, устремил на него чрезвычайно выразительный взгляд:

— А ты как думаешь?

Петтигрю поджал губы и оглянулся на Ремуса в поисках поддержки. Однако Люпин, как всегда, делал вид, что происходящее совершенно его не касается.

— Для начала она стала болтать Мерлин знает о чём, и всякий раз, как я пытался перевести разговор на то, что мне интересно, снова принималась лопотать о себе! Честно говоря, за всю жизнь не встречал настолько самовлюблённого человека, — раздражённо заметил Поттер, надевая пижаму.

— Похоже, вы просто созданы друг для друга, — вполголоса пробормотал Ремус.

Джеймс не услышал его, или просто сделал вид, и направился в ванную. Дверь за его спиной с грохотом захлопнулась.

Однако не успели Ремус и Питер улечься, как в спальню вошёл радостно ухмыляющийся Сириус.

— Всем привет!

— Ты чего такой довольный? — спросил Люпин и тут же пожалел об этом. Чему бы ни радовался Сириус Блэк, Ремусу не хотелось знать причины и уж тем более подробностей.

— Разве не может человек просто быть счастлив? — невинно вопросил Блэк, неторопливо шествуя к своей кровати.

— Приходя с отработки у Филча — нет, — парировал Питер.

Сириус улёгся на постель, скрестив руки под головой. Вид у него был весьма самодовольный.

— Ну, когда я уверен, что мой близкий друг, возможно, переживает лучшие моменты в своей жизни, мне кажется, я имею полное право быть счастливым.

Ремус сел и вздохнул:

— Боюсь, Мягколап, что это не так.

Блэк вскинул бровь и прищурился:

— Это ещё почему?  
Ремус указал на дверь ванной и довольно сердито посмотрел на Сириуса, но Сириус уже соскочил с постели и метнулся в ванную.

Открыв дверь, он увидел Джеймса: тот чистил зубы. Внезапное появление Блэка застало его врасплох, и Поттер испуганно посмотрел на друга.

— Привет, Мягколап, — пробормотал он, не прерывая своего занятия.

— Сохатый, какого хера?! — завопил Блэк.

Подняв брови, Джеймс вынул щётку изо рта:

— Чего?

— Ты почему не на свидании? — рявкнул Сириус.

Джеймс вздохнул и быстро прополоскал рот.

— Не сработало, — объяснил он, выпрямляясь.

— Да почему, блин?

— Да потому что просто не сработало.

Сириус подбоченился и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Постой, я правильно понял? Я застолбил тебе свидание с самым доступным в школе человеком…

— Не считая тебя, — перебил Джеймс.

Сириус равнодушно посмотрел на него и закончил:

— И ты облажался?

— Я не облажался, — возмущённо нахмурился Джеймс.

— Ну так ты её трахнул?

— Нет.

Сириус вытаращил глаза, и вид у него был ужасно разозлённый:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я забил свидание с девчонкой, которая даёт себя пощупать за кулёк печенек, а ты вернулся с него _девственником_?!

Джеймс торопливо захлопнул за Сириусом дверь, прислонился к ней и, полоснув Блэка взглядом, прошипел:

— Потише!

Сириус махнул рукой:

— Да будто они не знают.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом так… так легкомысленно.

— Легкомысленно? Господи боже, Сохатый, ты уверен, что не гей? — поднял бровь Сириус.

— Был бы я геем, так, наверное, трахнулся бы с тобой. Уж ты-то ни одного симпатичного педика в двадцати милях вокруг Хогвартса не пропустил.

Сириус закатил глаза:

— Не надо ненавидеть меня за то, что я пользуюсь успехом.

— Одно дело, когда ты пользуешься успехом, а другое — когда трахаешь всё, что ходит на двух ногах.

— Не обязательно. Помнишь ту тётку, которая попала в жуткую катастрофу и ещё так забавно прихрамывала?

Джеймс прищурился: 

— Помню.

Блэк кивнул:

— У неё деревянная нога.

— Откуда ты зна…

Сириус _посмотрел_ на него, и Джеймс моментально покраснел.  
— Ай, да какая разница. — Блэк махнул рукой. — Вы, мистер Сохатый, тоже личность известная, так что понятия не имею, почему ты до сих пор никого не трахнул.

— Мне никто не нравится настолько, — пожал плечами Поттер.

— И что?! — возмутился Сириус. — Мерлиновы подштанники, Джеймс, тебе шестнадцать, а ты всё ещё девственник! И это бы полбеды, но ты же наша школьная звезда и капитан квиддичной команды! Господи прости, да у Питера больше опыта, чем у тебя!

— Ничего подобного! — нахмурился Джеймс.

— Ну да! Он, между прочим, уже переспал с девчонкой!

— Всего один раз!

Сириус поднял брови:

— А ты ни разу.

Вздохнув, Поттер взъерошил волосы:

— Быть девственником в шестнадцать лет так уж плохо?..

— Для тебя, дружище, — Блэк улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Джеймса, — для тебя это просто позор.

Джеймс снова вздохнул, признавая своё поражение.

— Но не переживай, — Сириус заухмылялся ещё шире и встряхнул Поттера. — Теперь я возьму дело в свои руки и прослежу, чтобы ты расстался с невинностью.

Джеймс с тихим ужасом уставился на Блэка, выходящего из ванной.

— Не волнуйся, Сохатый. Я найду способ сорвать вишенку с твоего пирога.

* * *

Весь следующий день Джеймсу от стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Сириус таскал его по коридорам и обращал внимание на каждую девицу, которая казалась хоть чуть-чуть заинтересованной в квиддичной звезде.

— Как тебе эта? — прошипел Блэк, указывая на девчонку с чёрно-розовыми волосами до плеч. На её юбке и гольфах красовались разрезы, скреплённые булавками.

— Которая? Вот эта чокнутая панкушка? — скривился Поттер.

— Ничего она не чокнутая, — возразил Сириус, и добавил: — Тебе же всё равно нравится маггловская панк-музыка.

— Да, но я не одеваюсь так, чтобы все это заметили.

Блэк нахмурился, уставившись на рюкзак Джеймса, покрытый нашивками «Sex Pistols» и значками «Ian Dury and the Blockheads».

— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотал он и, оглядев коридор, вдруг указал на высокую блондинку, которая выглядела как настоящая супермодель: — А эта?

Поттер быстро глянул, поморщился и покачал головой.

— Почему? — удивился Сириус.

Джеймс махнул рукой:

— Она слишком… красивая.

— Слишком красивая? — завопил Блэк. — Окей, тогда скажи мне, какие тебе нравятся, и я буду работать в этом направлении.

— Сириус, это правда не так уж необходимо.

— Фигня. — Блэк обнял Джеймса за плечи и они пошли по коридору. — Я обещал тебе трах, и ты его получишь.

Поттер вздохнул.

— Давай, опиши мне свой идеал, — не отставал Сириус.

Джеймс остановился и прикусил губу, раздумывая.

— Ладно, — начал он, и лицо Сириуса приняло нетерпеливое выражение. — Она должна быть забавная.

— Любит пошутить, — кивнул Блэк.

— И чтобы… чтобы не слишком много говорила о себе.

— Не зацикленная на себе, так… интересуется тобой, — повторил Сириус.

Поттер покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся:

— И чтобы не повёрнутая на правилах. Терпеть не могу пай-девочек.

— Ага, немного оторва. — Сириус кивнул снова. — С характером мы разобрались, теперь внешность.

Джеймс пожал плечами:

— Мне без разницы.

— Да ладно! Те же девчонки тебе не понравились из-за того, как выглядят или одеваются. Давай, выкладывай.

— Э… — Поттер нахмурился, размышляя, и поскрёб щёку. — Ну, мне нравятся высокие. Не так чтобы выше меня, но… высокие, в общем.

— Понял. Карлики пролетают. — Сириус поднял палец, словно подытоживая сказанное другом. — Матушку профессора Флитвика из списка вычёркиваю.

Джеймс фыркнул и продолжил:

— С тёмными волосами.

— Блондинки — нет?.. А рыжие?

Джеймс пожал плечами:

— Да мне всё равно. Но тёмные мне нравятся больше.

— Хорошо… Блондиночек долой, а вот рыженьких отложим на всякий случай.

Поттер едва сдерживал улыбку.

— И ещё мне нравятся красивые глаза.

— Красивые — это какие?

— Не знаю. Красивые, и всё.

Блэк бросил на него раздражённый взгляд:

— Мне это не поможет. Ты хоть объясни — большие или широко открытые? Голубые? Карие? Зелёные? Нежные? Блестящие?

— Без понятия. Хотя… яркие такие, наверное. Чтобы цвет можно было разглядеть.

— Цвет какой-то определённый?

Джеймс снова пожал плечами, и Сириус вздохнул.

— Да не знаю я, Мягколап! — взмолился Поттер. — Наверное, тёмные глаза мне нравятся.

— Хорошо. — Сириус кивнул. — Значит, нам нужен кто-то, кто будет тебя веселить, интересуется главным образом тобой, высокого роста, с яркими глазами, тёмными волосами — и к чёрту правила? 

— Верно.

— Знаешь, вряд ли это будет так трудно, — с сарказмом пробормотал Блэк. 

* * *

Джеймс впервые в жизни был рад, что на зельях оказался за одной партой с Питером. Профессор Слагхорн достаточно недвусмысленно высказался о том, что не доверяет Поттеру и Блэку котёл, который можно взорвать. А вот Сириуса как раз не увлекала перспектива сидеть с Ремусом, поскольку это мешало ему продолжать выпытывать у Поттера подробности его личной жизни. Ирония заключалась в том, что именно по этой причине Джеймс был счастлив оказаться от него как можно дальше.

— Так что надо сделать с листьями кларины? — спросил Петтигрю и уже приготовился их резать.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Джеймс. — Не трогай, Хвост. Их надо добавлять целыми.

— Ой, — пробормотал Питер и слегка порозовел.

— У вас проблемы, мистер Поттер?

Услышав эти слова, Джеймс подумал было, что к нему подошел Слагхорн, но голос показался слишком знакомым, и Поттер, подняв взгляд, увидел ухмыляющегося Сириуса.

— Почему вам не сидится за своим собственным столом, мистер Блэк? — спросил он.

Улыбка Сириуса стала ещё шире. Он склонился к Поттеру и зашептал. Питер тут же озадачился перечитыванием списка ингредиентов, отлично зная, что этот шёпот предназначался только для ушей Сохатого.

— Я себе всю голову сломал — думал про то, с кем бы тебе заняться сексом.

— Это обязательно обсуждать сейчас? — прорычал Джеймс.

— Да, — кивнул Сириус, сияя.

— И что? — Поттер поднял брови.

Сверкнув улыбкой, Блэк заявил:

— И я пришёл к кое-какому выводу.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Джеймс ждал, что Сириус скажет дальше, но тот молчал, и Джеймс нетерпеливо потребовал:

— Ну?

— Ну, — ухмылка Блэка стала возмутительно широкой. — Я решил, что ты предъявляешь слишком высокие требования и ожидаешь от партнёра слишком многого.

Джеймс моргнул.

— Это и есть твой гениальный вывод?

— А я не говорил, что он гениальный.

— Ты не говорил, но улыбался, как будто так и есть! — возразил Поттер.

— Что поделать! И вот я понял, что надо просто заставить тебя перестать вести себя по-девчачьи и уже просто трахнуть кого-нибудь.

— Мягколап, — поинтересовался Джеймс, — почему для тебя это так важно?

Улыбка Сириуса стала мягче.

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что теряешь.

Джеймс вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Быть не может, что это _настолько_ хорошо.

Блэк выпрямился и хлопнул его по спине:

— Вот слова настоящего девственника.

— Мистер Блэк, вам что-нибудь нужно? — поинтересовался Слагхорн, стоящий у доски.

— Я просто спросил Поттера, не приласкает ли он меня после урока, — невинно улыбнулся Сириус.

— Это правда, сэр. Он сделал мне гнусное предложение прямо посреди класса. Это просто позор, — кивнул Джеймс, пряча улыбку.

В классе засмеялись.

— Вернитесь за свой стол, Сириус, — велел Слагхорн.

Ухмыляясь, Джеймс посмотрел на Блэка, но тот не улыбнулся в ответ. Скорее наоборот — уходя, казался ещё более задумчивым.

* * *

За гриффиндорским столом в Большом зале Джеймс сидел рядом с Сириусом, который был непривычно тих. Напротив Ремус и Питер торопливо поедали свой ужин.

— Эй, полегче, — заметил Поттер. — Если вы оба подавитесь, что тогда?

— Умрём, наверное, — ответил Люпин с набитым картошкой ртом.

— Что за спешка?

— Нам побыстрее нужно в библиотеку, — отозвался Петтигрю.

Джеймс нахмурился:

— Зачем?

— Делать домашнюю работу по истории магии.

Поттер покачал головой:

— Никогда не пойму, зачем вы вообще выбрали этот предмет.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл, чтоб мы его не выбирали. К завтрашнему дню надо написать сочинение на пять футов, — ответил Ремус и отхлебнул тыквенного сока.

Джеймс присвистнул:

— Господи Иисусе. А когда вам его задали?

— Сегодня! — Питер чуть не плакал. — Представляешь?

Джеймс потянулся через стол и похлопал расстроенного друга по руке.

— Ну, успокойся, Хвостик. Всё будет хорошо, — успокоил он.

— Тебе легко говорить, Сохатый, ты-то не будешь допоздна торчать в библиотеке и строчить про гоблинские войны!

Сириус, впервые за вечер, поднял голову:

— Так вы сегодня весь вечер не придёте, получается?

— Да, — кивнул Люпин. — Когда библиотека закроется, мы, наверное, ещё посидим в гостиной. А что?

Блэк не ответил; он быстро схватил свою сумку и поднялся.

— Мягколап! — воскликнули остальные Мародёры.

— Увидимся позже, — быстро ответил Сириус и почти выбежал из Зала.

— Что на него нашло? — поинтересовался Петтигрю у Джеймса.

Поттер покачал головой, глядя, как Сириус исчезает из виду. Что с ним такое?

* * *

Войдя в гриффиндорскую гостиную, Джеймс обнаружил толпу студентов, болтающих с друзьями. В одном углу комнаты четверокурсники оживлённо играли в подрывного дурака, а за многочисленными столами некоторые делали домашнюю работу; кое-кто писал сочинения по истории магии.

Блэка среди них не было, и Поттер, внезапно потерявший к происходящему интерес, поднялся по лестнице. Дверь в спальню, разумеется, была заперта: Мародёры никогда не оставляли её открытой, поскольку в спальне они обсуждали все свои секреты. На третьем курсе они даже придумали особый стук, но он не прижился, потому что Питер постоянно его забывал.

Войдя, Джеймс увидел Сириуса, стоящего у его кровати. Заметив Поттера, он, казалось, вздрогнул.

— Сохатый!

— Мягколап? — Джеймс попытался повторить Блэковский преувеличенно обрадованный и удивлённый тон, но прозвучало это просто вопросительно. — Ты как, нормально?

— Отлично, — быстро кивнул Сириус и подошёл к кровати Поттера. — Джеймс, сядь.

Заинтригованный, Поттер бросил сумку на пол и присел на краешек постели. Сириус сел рядом с ним и ухмыльнулся от уха до уха.

— Что случилось?

Блэк глубоко вздохнул, и улыбка его стала ещё шире. Джеймс подумал про себя — как за последние дни лицо Мягколапа ещё не треснуло пополам?

— Я тут обдумывал твою… э… ситуацию, — начал Сириус.

Джеймс застонал:

— О, только не начинай снова!

— В общем, мне кажется, я кое-что придумал, — быстро сказал Блэк. 

— Ты о чём?

— Понимаешь, Сохатый, мне кажется, у тебя большие проблемы с тем, чтобы доверять кому-то, и поэтому тебе так трудно найти… ну… партнёра, — ухмылка Сириуса угасла.

Джеймс прищурился:

— Ты думаешь, что у меня проблемы с доверием?

— Да, — кивнул Блэк. — Признай, что по-настоящему ты доверяешь только немногим.

— И что? — нахмурился Поттер.

— А то. Кому из этих немногих ты доверяешь больше всего? — спросил Сириус, и лицо его вдруг показалось Джеймсу каким-то напряжённым.

— Тебе, конечно, — тут же ответил Поттер.

Блэк расслабился и снова улыбнулся.

— Вот поэтому я и предлагаю тебе свои услуги.

И он развёл руки, будто демонстрируя себя. Джеймс уставился на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Я… ты… Что?! — пролепетал он.

— Кто подходит тебе лучше? — ухмыльнулся Блэк.

— Сириус! это… это же безумие! — завопил Поттер.

— Почему?

— Что значит — почему? Потому что ты — парень!

— А что это меняет? — Блэк поднял бровь.

Джеймс сжал губы:

— Не все такие как ты, Мягколап. Для большинства людей пол партнёра имеет значение.

— Не имеет, если этот человек кажется тебе привлекательным, — парировал Блэк. — Вот, предположим, ты. Я кажусь тебе привлекательным?

Поттер фыркнул.

— Я знаю, что ты красивый.

— Это совершенно другое, — покачал головой Блэк. — Кто угодно может сказать про кого-то, что он красивый. Я хочу знать — я тебя привлекаю? Я нравлюсь тебе, хоть чуть-чуть?

Джеймс отвёл взгляд и раздражённо вздохнул. Однако его молчание было для Сириуса достаточным ответом, и тот улыбнулся ещё радостней.

— Отлично. — Блэк схватил Джеймса за руки и развернул его к себе.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Поттер. В голосе его слышался страх.

Сириус только усмехнулся, перебрался на середину кровати, поджал ноги и жестом велел Джеймсу сделать то же самое. Тот неохотно подчинился, и через несколько мгновений сидел лицом к лицу с Блэком, касаясь коленями его колен.

— Мягколап, что мы делаем? — снова спросил он, стараясь говорить строго.

— Мы потихоньку начинаем, — ответил Блэк и положил ладони на ноги Джеймса.

Поттер уставился на них так, будто это были не ладони, а два рассерженных гиппогрифа, и прошептал:

— Не уверен, что этого хочу.

— Почему? — прошептал в ответ Сириус, легко поглаживая бедро Поттера; тот сглотнул, и Сириус едва сдержал улыбку. — Давай для начала попробуем поцеловаться, ладно? Просто соприкоснёмся губами.

Джеймс поднял взгляд и уставился на друга:

— Сириус, я умею целоваться. Не надо мне рассказывать, как и что делать.

— Это не чтобы научить тебя, придурок. Так мы сможем привыкнуть прикасаться друг к другу. Не только по-приятельски.

— Понятно. — Джеймс слегка покраснел, и Блэку это показалось очаровательным.

— Точно. Сначала быстро поцелуемся.

— В губы? — спросил Поттер.

Усмехнувшись, Сириус кивнул:

— В губы, Сохатый.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал тот.

Блэк склонился вперёд, и Джеймс, помедлив, последовал его примеру. В конце концов их губы встретились на полпути в быстром, целомудренном поцелуе — всё равно что поцеловать на ночь свою бабушку.

Потом друзья отстранились.

— Видишь, это совсем не трудно, — улыбнулся Сириус.

Поттер только кивнул — похоже, он старался не дышать.

— А сейчас давай чуть подольше, но тоже просто прикоснёмся губами. Не будем открывать рот и всё такое.

Джеймс кивнул, и на этот раз подался к Блэку так же быстро. Когда их губы встретились, его поразило, какой нежный у Сириуса рот. В первый раз он этого не понял, но сейчас ощутил мягкость и гладкость.

Блэк медленно отодвинулся. Теперь они почти соприкасались носами.

— Нормально? — почти прошептал он.

Джеймс снова молча кивнул. Они так и сидели неподвижно, пока Сириус не предложил:

— Теперь с открытым ртом, но без языка.

При слове «язык» у Поттера слегка остекленели глаза и закружилась голова, и он уже ничего не понимал. Однако прежде чем Джеймс пошёл на попятную, Блэк поцеловал его.

Этот поцелуй был ещё решительней, чем предыдущий. Сириус медленно приоткрыл губы и накрыл ими губы Джеймса. Ощущая, как сердце бьётся где-то в горле, Поттер тоже открыл рот.

Почувствовав тёплое дыхание Блэка и влажное прикосновение, Джеймс едва удержался, чтобы не скользнуть языком в манящий жар этого рта. Сириус склонил голову набок, чтобы Джеймсу было удобнее, и Поттер вцепился в одеяло, пытаясь не углубить поцелуй, пока Сириус не разрешит.

Однако тот, казалось, не испытывал желания прерваться — целовал Поттера все более энергично и напористо, и, прижимаясь к его губам сильнее, застонал. Потом быстро отодвинулся, но только для того, чтобы торопливо сказать:

— Давай с языком.

Поттер, не открывая глаз, кивнул; они жадно поцеловались, и, ощутив податливую мягкость, Джеймс застонал и втянул язык Сириуса в рот. 

От удивления у Блэка вырвался сдавленный звук, однако он не противился и позволил Поттеру целоваться взасос.

Спустя несколько минут он отстранился и выдохнул:

— Разденься.

Джеймс снова бездумно кивнул и трясущимися непослушными пальцами начал искать пуговицы. Блэк помог ему, и, расстегнув рубашку наполовину, стянул её с Поттера через голову. Вместе с рубашкой соскользнули очки, и Джеймс близоруко прищурился, привыкая.

Пока Джеймс терзал пряжку ремня и возился с пуговицами, Сириус снял рубашку. Джеймс неуверенно посмотрел на него, но Блэк, голый по пояс, только ободряюще кивнул и взялся за брюки.

Он скинул штаны быстрее, чем Поттер справился с «молнией», и бросил их на пол рядом с кроватью, а потом стащил трусы и предстал перед другом во всей красе.

Несколько бесконечных секунд Джеймс разглядывал его полувозбуждённый член, и Сириус не мешал ему и сидел молча. Внезапно Поттер задернул полог, а потом тоже снял брюки и трусы.

Усмотрев в этом добрый знак, Блэк улыбнулся. Чтобы не смущать друга, он старался не пялиться на его член слишком долго. Джеймс порывисто потянулся к Сириусу, жадно поцеловал и, громко застонав, повалил на постель.

Сириус удержался на локтях, мягко оттолкнул друга и проговорил, задыхаясь:

— Подожди.

— В чём дело? — Поттер насупился и обеспокоенно сжал губы.

Блэк коснулся его груди ладонью и погладил, успокаивая:

— Я знаю, что у тебя в следующий раз всё будет иначе. Поэтому тебе не обязательно трогать меня там, где обычно трогают.

— Это где? — нахмурился Джеймс.

Сириус посмотрел вниз, на свой уже твёрдый член. Джеймс проследил взглядом его взгляд, а потом, нахмурившись ещё сильнее, снова посмотрел другу в глаза:

— Сириус. Я всё сделаю как надо.

— Да, я знаю, но тебе же не нравятся парни, и…

— Мягколап, — перебил его Поттер. — Я собираюсь заняться с тобой сексом. Это мой первый раз и я хочу всё сделать как надо.

Блэк облизнул губы. Его дыхание потяжелело, и он кивнул:

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — твёрдо сказал Джеймс и потянулся поцеловать Сириуса, но тот снова придержал его.

— Если хочешь, чтобы всё было как надо, тогда… — Он потянулся к стоящей рядом с кроватью тумбочке и высунулся из-за полога.

До Поттера донёсся стук выдвигаемого ящика — Сириус искал что-то наощупь — а потом Блэк вернулся обратно с видом одновременно возбужденным и робким. В руке он сжимал какой-то тюбик.

— Это что? — спросил Джеймс, не обращая внимания на то, что касается сидящего рядом Мягколапа кожей.

Сириус прикусил губу и показал Поттеру то, что держал в руке.

— А! — прошептал Джеймс, прочитав надпись, и залился краской. Блэк невольно ухмыльнулся. — И что я должен… Что мне надо сделать?

Сириус взял его руку, выдавил немного любриканта и размазал его по пальцам и ладони Джеймса.

— Хорошенько подготовить меня для того, чтобы… ну… — тихо сказал он.

Поттер сглотнул, а когда Блэк опустил его руку вниз, у Джеймса перехватило дыхание. Сириус устроился поудобнее, развёл ноги, и, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, потянул руку Поттера к себе. Прежде чем дотронуться, он прошептал:

— Всё нормально, Сохатый?

Неотрывно глядя между раздвинутых ног Блэка, тот молча кивнул, коснулся ануса, и дыхание Сириуса сбилось.

— Давай, вот так, — подбодрил он.

Поттер по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда, позволяя Блэку управлять ситуацией. Потом он почувствовал, что Сириус снова тянет его руку:

— Чуть-чуть посильнее, Джеймс. 

Поттеру показалось, что голос Мягколапа звучит как-то неестественно, однако он повиновался, надавил на кольцо мышц, которое поглаживал, и палец скользнул внутрь.

— Да, вот так, — прошипел Блэк.

Джеймс в первый раз поднял взгляд на лицо друга, и вдруг ощутил, что при виде полузакрытых глаз Сириуса в груди всё сжалось, а член дрогнул. Не дожидаясь подсказки, Поттер толкнулся глубже, и с губ Блэка сорвался стон. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джеймса:

— Хорошо, а теперь давай кое-что поменяем.

Джеймс уставился на Сириуса широко открытыми глазами.

— Теперь член, Сохатый, — успокоил тот, взяв в руки тюбик с любрикантом, и выдавил немного себе на руку. Джеймс молча наблюдал за его действиями.

— С девчонками делать этого не придётся, — объяснил Блэк, коснулся болезненно возбужденного джеймсова члена, и Поттер зашипел. — Обычно, когда девчонка завелась, у неё там уже влажно, и любрикант не потребуется. Если ты, конечно, не трахаешь матушку Флитвика.

— Заткнись, — простонал Джеймс. От удовольствия у него ехала крыша.

Глядя на Сохатого и сжимая в руке его твёрдый член, Сириус усмехнулся. Это было прекраснее, чем он представлял.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал он и убрал руку, а потом легко поцеловал Поттера. Джеймс попытался сунуть ему в рот язык, но Мягколап быстро увернулся. — Вот, теперь ты готов. — Он внимательно посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза. — Ты точно хочешь это сделать?

Джеймс, тяжело дыша, встретил его взгляд и кивнул:

— Да.

Сириус посмотрел на его губы, склонился и нежно поцеловал. Он позволил Поттеру углубить поцелуй и, в конце концов, лёг на спину, увлекая за собой Джеймса.

Они гладили и ласкали друг друга, впервые ощущая нежность кожи и твёрдость мускулов. Джеймс игриво сжал сосок Блэка, и Сириус застонал, выгнулся под ним, и, оторвавшись от его губ, хрипло сказал:

— С девчонками это тоже иначе, Сохатый. С ними ты просто скользнёшь внутрь, и не надо будет… не надо втискиваться.

Поттер повис над Сириусом, опираясь на руки, и слегка испуганно уставился на него:

— Втискиваться?

— Это не так страшно, как звучит, — быстро откликнулся Блэк, поглаживая предплечья Джеймса.

Тот нахмурился.

— Я ведь… я не сделаю тебе больно?

Лицо Сириуса тут же смягчилось, и он слабо улыбнулся.

— Нет. Больно ты мне не сделаешь.

Поттер неуверенно поморгал, а потом кивнул.

Блэк развел ноги, и Джеймс устроился между ними. С жадным нетерпением Сириус смотрел, как член Сохатого исчезает из виду.

— Вот так. А теперь давай потихоньку, — прошептал Сириус. — Просто введи.

Джеймс кивнул и, закусив от волнения губу, направил член между ягодиц Блэка. Головка коснулась ануса, и Сириус, тяжело дыша, подался бёдрами навстречу.

Поттер толкнулся внутрь, и член беспрепятственно проник в тело Блэка. У Джеймса перехватило дыхание от ошеломительного ощущения тесноты. Ничего подобного он и представить себе не мог.

— Отлично, Сохатый, — прошептал Сириус. — Теперь давай ещё немного.

Не глядя на него, Поттер медленно продвигался, наблюдая, как член всё глубже входит в потрясающее тело Блэка.

Потом, обхватив раскинутые бёдра Сириуса, Джеймс подтянул его ближе, и погрузился в восхитительный жар.

Почувствовав, что не может протолкнуться дальше, Поттер притормозил — он не хотел причинить Мягколапу боль.

Джеймс посмотрел на Сириуса и заметил, что Блэк возбуждён уже не так сильно и потихоньку дрочит себе.

— Ты как, нормально? — задыхаясь, спросил Поттер.

Сириус кивнул и облизал губы:

— А ты? Как тебе?

С трудом переведя дыхание, Джеймс прикрыл глаза и простонал:

— Охуеть.

— Ну, это же здорово? — улыбнулся Блэк.

У Поттера задрожали руки. Он закусил губы, чтобы удержаться и не начать двигаться, хотя его захлёстывало возбуждение. Сириус не ожидал, что у девственника окажется столько выдержки. Однако он всё же сомневался, что Сохатого хватит надолго, и не ждал слишком многого, ведь тот был совершенно неопытен.

— Давай, Джеймс, — простонал Блэк, чувствуя, как удовольствие охватывает его. — Двигайся.

Голос его дрожал. Поттер кивнул и медленно выскользнул из жаркой тесноты, а потом, прикрыв глаза, снова толкнулся вперёд и вскрикнул.

Сириус смотрел снизу вверх на его лицо, которое при каждом всплеске удовольствия отражало благоговейный трепет. Краем глаза Блэк заметил, как руки Сохатого сжались в кулаки, вцепившись в простыни, и почувствовал острый прилив возбуждения.

Сириус выпустил нетерпеливо вздрагивающий член и коснулся ладонями бёдер Джеймса, как раз в тот момент, когда они подались назад. Пальцы осторожно скользили по коже, ощущая движение мускулов.

Блэк завороженно смотрел, как Сохатый вбивается в него, потом поднял взгляд — Поттер сосредоточенно и пристально глядел ему в глаза — и прошептал:

— Джеймс.

Рот Поттера приоткрылся в беззвучном «о», и он с силой двинул бёдрами, словно ввинчиваясь. От этого движения у Блэка перехватило дыхание — по телу словно пробежал электрический разряд.

— Блядь, — прошипел он, вскидывая бёдра навстречу движению Джеймса. — Вот так хорошо.

Прикусив губу, Поттер простонал:

— Сириус.

— Я знаю, — тихо откликнулся Блэк.

Теперь удовольствие нарастало всё быстрее. 

Сохатый взялся за дело с таким рвением, что Сириус подумал — надо было подрочить перед этим.

Он задыхался и то и дело поскуливал, и хотел большего. Ему было мало, он никогда в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного и, наконец, подчинился этому чувству.

— Ещё, — прохрипел Блэк.

Джеймс неуверенно посмотрел на него. Глядя в раскрасневшееся лицо Поттера, Сириус не знал, как объяснить, чего он хочет. Тем более что он и сам этого не понимал. Мягколап провёл ладонями по бёдрам Джеймса, по спине, и притянул его к себе. Руки Поттера тут же ослабли, и он оперся на локти.

— Глубже, — прошептал Блэк. От прикосновения к голой груди Сохатого у него перехватило дыхание.

— Точно?

Сириус кивнул, пытаясь выразить свою решимость.

Джеймс быстро сунул ладони под ягодицы Мягколапа, сжал, а потом, двинув бёдрами и натягивая Блэка на себя, преодолел последний барьер и вошёл на всю длину.

Он не мог бы сказать наверняка, чей вскрик удовольствия был громче — его собственный или Сириуса.

— Да, — простонал Блэк, откинув голову на подушку. — Вот так, Сохатый.

Не ослабляя своей хватки, продолжая трахать его, Джеймс склонился и слизнул капли пота, скатившиеся в ямку между ключиц Сириуса, а потом провёл языком по шее.

Сириус заскулил снова и крепче вцепился в Поттера, прижимаясь к нему теснее.

— Сильнее, — взмолился он. — Пожалуйста, сильнее!

Джеймс повиновался, и его усилия были вознаграждены упоительными шлепками плоти о плоть.

— Ох, Мерлин, — простонал Поттер. — Сириус!

Блэк потянулся ему навстречу, чтобы поцеловать, и Джеймс с готовностью ответил на поцелуй. Движения его языка повторяли сильные, глубокие толчки члена. Сириус застонал ему в губы, и стон прозвучал словно рыдание, словно Блэк сейчас заплачет, словно он хотел, чтобы Джеймс был ещё ближе, прижался ещё теснее.

Сириус вцепился в Поттера, будто боялся, что тот исчезнет, и Джеймс крепче перехватил его бёдра и со всей силы вломился в него. Блэк прервал поцелуй и вскрикнул от наслаждения.

Поттер хотел улыбнуться, но понял, что не может — настолько он был захвачен жёстким ритмом, и Сириус стонал всё чаще, в такт его движениям. Джеймс отпустил покрытое синяками бедро Мягколапа, которое стискивал мёртвой хваткой, и сжал его липкий от влаги, стоящий колом член.

Сириус не то заскулил, не то задохнулся, и посмотрел на Поттера широко открытыми глазами.

— Блядь, Сохатый, я же сейчас кончу.

— Что, правда? — неверяще прошептал тот.

Блэк кивнул, яростно насаживаясь на Джеймса. Пара толчков — и он сдавленно вскрикнул:

— Джейми!..

Совершенно зачарованный, Поттер наблюдал, как Сириус кончает; тёплая сперма выплёскивалась ему на руку, на живот Блэка и на его собственный. Джеймс замедлил свои толчки. Тело Мягколапа напряглось, он смотрел на Джеймса снизу вверх — такой открытый. Такой беззащитный.

Сириус судорожно втянул воздух и свалился на постель. Он тяжело дышал, и Поттер с замиранием сердца смотрел на него, и чувствовал, как нарастает возбуждение. Он глубже всадил член, и стал двигаться быстрее и жёстче.

А потом Блэк вскинул бёдра, погладил Джеймса по спине и прошептал:

— Ну, давай, Сохатый.

Острая волна наслаждения прокатилась к низу живота, Поттер вцепился в Сириуса и кончил.

Это ощущение было не похоже на испытанные им раньше, даже ощущение от самой лучшей дрочки не могло сравниться с ним, и оно всё длилось и длилось. Джеймс, казалось, разучился дышать, а чтобы видеть лицо Мягколапа — удовлетворенное и даже слегка самодовольное — он с трудом заставлял себя не закрывать глаза.

Наконец Поттер, обессиленный, рухнул на Сириуса, едва не вышибив из того дух. Бормоча извинения, он попытался вынуть член.

— Полегче, дружище, — прошипел Блэк неожиданно.

— Прости. — Джеймс осторожно отодвинулся и лёг рядом с другом, глядя на его профиль, не зная, что сказать и что вообще думать.

— Ну вот, — прервал молчание Сириус. — Угадай, кто у нас больше не девственник.

Его слова не сразу дошли до Джеймса — он поморгал и только потом пробормотал:

— Ух ты.

Сириус фыркнул и повернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть Сохатому в глаза, и лицо его смягчилось.

— Ты как, нормально? — прошептал он.

— Да, — улыбнулся Поттер. — На самом деле даже лучше, чем нормально.

— Здорово. Признаться, я и не думал, что ты на такое способен, это же твой первый раз и всё такое. Но, чёрт возьми, было классно.

Джеймс посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами:

— Правда?

— Правда, — убеждённо кивнул Блэк. — Ещё какая, блин, правда.

С довольным видом Поттер поцеловал его в плечо и обнял.

— С тобой тоже было здорово. На самом деле, гораздо лучше, чем просто здорово.

— Вот как? — Внезапно Сириус насмешливо нахмурился: — Слушай, может, я тебя испортил? Наверное, лучше бы, чтобы первый раз был не со мной, потому что у девчонок обычно там не так узко, как у парней.

— Да? — Джеймс, не слишком встревоженный, вздёрнул бровь. — Может, мне тогда просто трахать тебя, и все дела?

Блэк кивнул:

— Да, думаю, именно так тебе и следует поступить.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу, и Джеймс погладил влажную от пота спину друга.

— Сириус…

— Что?

— Почему ты хотел переспать со мной? — с любопытством спросил Поттер. — Ну, то есть ты собирал всякую чушь про то, что я не доверяю людям и так далее, чтобы я согласился, но почему ты тоже меня захотел?

Сириус посмотрел на него с сомнением и улыбнулся:

— Если я скажу, что ты мне нравишься, это будет слишком очевидно, так ведь?

— Да? — повторил Джеймс, и губы его растянулись в довольной улыбке.

— А кроме того, — продолжил Сириус, — кто ещё сможет сказать, что лишил невинности Джеймса Поттера?

— Только ты, — кивнул Джеймс.

— Вот именно. — Сириус сиял.

* * *

Ремус и Питер вошли в спальню, ожидая увидеть друзей спящими за задёрнутыми пологами. Однако те бок о бок сидели на кровати Джеймса и о чём-то шептались.

— Чего вам не спится? Уже поздно, — заметил Люпин, бросив сумку на пол у своей кровати.

— Потому что у нас есть потрясающая новость, — Блэк едва не подпрыгивал на месте.

— В самом деле? — нахмурился Поттер и быстро взглянул на него. Сириус проигнорировал этот взгляд:

— Конечно.

— А что такое? — спросил, подойдя, Питер.

— Угадайте-ка, — возбуждённо сказал Блэк, — кто этим вечером расстался с невинностью?

Люпин и Петтигрю уставились на Джеймса, который застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Что, серьёзно? — Ремус тоже подошёл к ним.

— Ещё как серьёзно! — кивнул Сириус.

Питер ухмыльнулся:

— Поздравляю, приятель.

— А с кем? — поинтересовался Люпин.

— Кое-кто с нашего курса, с Гриффиндора, — ответил Сириус. — В лучших традициях факультета.

При этих словах Джеймса пробрало хихиканье.

— Как же у тебя всё в конце концов получилось? — поддел Люпин.

— Это… ну… благодаря Сириусу, — сознался Поттер, краснея, но продолжая улыбаться.

— Зачем же ещё нужны друзья! — ухмыльнулся Блэк, похлопывая Джеймса по колену.

— Отлично. — Ремус направился к своей постели. — Не терпится познакомиться с ней.

— Э… познакомиться с ней? — нахмурился Поттер.

— Ага, — поддакнул Петтигрю, забираясь под одеяло. — С твоей девушкой, Сохатый.

Глаза Джеймса широко распахнулись, и он бросил быстрый взгляд на Сириуса, который изо всех сил старался не улыбнуться.

_— fin —_


End file.
